


My Aviator

by some_stars



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: A tale of two adventurers.Music is "My Aviator" by Zoey Van Goey.





	My Aviator

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wgnbbtsqr2wx5z6/TGMD_-_My_Aviator_-_some_stars.avi)


End file.
